ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
List of Comedyverse/Dramaverse-related assets
The complete list of assets was operated between 1995 and 2018. The assets were owned and operated by the co-founders and co-owners of the joint venture: Sony Pictures Entertainment, Fox Entertainment Group, Time Warner, A&E Networks, NBCUniversal, Universal Filmed Entertainment Group and Sony Pictures Motion Picture Group. All assets were shut down as of June 14, 2018, when TimeWarner became WarnerMedia. Assets 20th Century Fox Film Corporation Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation (commonly referred to as Twentieth Century Fox or simply Fox; stylized as 20th Century Fox) is an American film studio currently owned by 21st Century Fox. One of the "Big Six" major American film studios, it was formed from the merger of the Fox Film Corporation and Twentieth Century Pictures in 1935, and is located in the Century City area of Los Angeles. The studio was owned by News Corporation from 1984 to 2013. On December 14, 2017, The Walt Disney Company announced its intention to acquire the studio along with the majority of 21st Century Fox's other entertainment assets, which was approved by both companies on July 27, 2018. Underwater Map Productions Underwater Map Productions is a private film company based in Los Angeles founded by Greg Emilision, Josh Martinez and Troy Gamerock on June 18, 1995. Overview She is best known for producing independent entertainment films, including The Royal Journey (2008), Saving the World (2005), Zoomac (1999) and James Makison (2002). Underwater Map Productions made movie entertainment deals with Touchstone Pictures, Miramax Films, Lionsgate, DreamWorks Pictures, Universal Pictures and Warner Bros., also presenting action and horror drama comedy films and even animated features. Closure The company ceased operations after 23 years on June 14, 2018. Filmography Film * ''The Great Zoombafoo'' (1997) * ''The Big Tomb Rescue'' (1998) * ''The Mastermind of Evil'' (1998) * ''Sinking Man'' (1999) * ''Zoomac'' (1999) * ''Blaster of Mind'' (2000) * ''Xena'' (2001) * ''James Makison'' (2002) * ''Family Matters'' (2003) * ''Shadow of the Kingdom'' (2003) * ''Bellemom'' (2004) * ''Saving the World'' (2005) * ''The Emperor of the Kings'' (2005) * ''Lloyd'' (2006) * [[I Want to be a King?|''I Want to be a King?]] (2007) * [[The Royal Journey|''The Royal Journey]] (2008) * ''Sparky'' (2008) * ''Riding in the Woods'' (2009) * ''Sky in the Hide'' (2010) * ''The High Sky'' (2011) * ''Pablo II'' (2012) * [[Hey, We're Always Wanted to Do?|''Hey, We're Always Wanted to Do?]] (2013) * [[Fright to the Fright|''Fright to the Fright]] (2016) Television * ''Sky in the Hood'' (2001-03) * ''Business'' (2002) * ''Pretty Charm'' (2003-06) * ''Gigi's Garden'' (2006-12) * ''Manny to Many'' (2013-15) Once Upon a Time... Studios Once Upon a Time... Studios is a family-oriented entertainment company, based in London, founded by Emily Godermack, Jason Godermack and Tim Lozer on May 10, 1998. The company specializes in produce live and familiar action comedy movies, Cartoonverse themed movies, entertainment alignments for the whole family and family production licenses. The company is owned by Fox Entertainment Group (the parent company of 20th Century Fox and one of the divisions of 21st Century Fox). Overview Once Upon a Time... Studios also produces direct to video films and TV series related to Cartoonverse. It also produces seasonal TV productions by Turkey Productions produced by Reel FX, as well as the Hornean Productions movie library. The opening theme from the library of direct movies to the video is Aloha, E Komo Mai by Jump5. The company also produced the 9-year film direct-to-video distribution deal with Sony Pictures Home Entertainment, which marked the great entertainment line-ups of animated features related to the Cartoonverse viewers. Sony distributes direct-to-video films produced by the asset from September 10, 2007 to December 21, 2016. The trio of home video outpots of distributors: Warner Home Video, Paramount Home Media Distribution and Sony Pictures Home Entertainment had distributed many of the studio's films, including The Royal Journey. The Secret Life of Long Lost, The Royal Journey: The Giant Lands, Magic Babysitter, Eizami's Flushed Adventure, Eizami's Big Funtime and The Royal Journey: Mystery Timelines. On September 21, 2017, it merged into 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. Filmography Film * Dracula (2001) * The Pig Trio's Wolf Adventure (2002) * Cinderella: Magical Projects (2002) * The Line of the Gold (2003) * The Jack and Jill Movie (2004) * Hansel and Gretel: Saving the World (2004) * Storm Hawks: Treasure of the Worlds (2005) * Caillou: Earth is Our Own (2005) * The Jack and the Beanstalk Party Movie (2006) * The Eizami Movie (2007) * The Royal Journey ½ (2008) * Super Royals: League of the Doom (2008) * Cartoonverse Crossovers (2008) * Cartoonverse Multiverse Compilation (2009) * Eizami's Big Funtime (2009) * The Royal Journey: Uniqua's Magical Princess (2009) * The Royal Journey: Great Mind of Worlds (2009) * Shuriken School: Agreed to the Celebration (2010) * The Royal Journey: Mystery Timelines (2010) * Cartoonverse Landing (2010) * The Royal Journey: Legend of the Lost Pauper (2011) * The Prince and the Pauper (2011) * Eizami's Flushed Adventure (2011) * Secret Life of Monsters (2012) * Magic Babysitter (2012) * The Royal Journey. The Secret Life of Long Lost (2012) * The Royal Journey: The Giant Lands (2013) * The Ultimate Final Shuriken School Showdown (2014) * Taijkaman (2014) * Cartoonverse Worlds (2015) * The Royal Journey: Legendary Worlds (2015) * The Ultimate Final Multiverse Showdown (2015) * Shuristory (2015) * The Royal Journey: Legend of the Nutcracker (2015) * Super Royals: Epic Thrones (2016) * A Giant Problem: Pablo's Big Wizard (2016) * The Royal Journey: The Royal-pocalypse (2016) * The Ultimate Final Go!Animate Showdown (2016) * The Royal Journey: Big Friendships (2017) * The Royal Journey: The Final Ending (2017) Television * Great Maniacs (2002-08) * The Big Stories (2003-06) * Betsy and Steve (2007-10) * Students (2007-16) * The Eizami Show (2008-15) * Eizami's Undercovering Mysteries (2008) * Jacques & Marcos (2009-14) * The Daisuke & Choki Show (2009-15) * The Royal Journey: The Series (2010-15) * The Adventures of Todd and Danna (2010) Multiverse 10-Film This had produced compilations available in ten films, called Multiverse 10-Film, a joint venture between global film companies and Cartoonverse Films. The compilation features of ten multiversal entertainment films of various genres of academic awards from around the world brings product launches based on franchises, produced and distributed by the most important film companies around the world, with the cast and crew proposing the total work of ten different functions. The films were released for the first time through the release of compilations. Multiverse 10-Film was suspended in 2014 by Cartoonverse Films. * Multiverse 10-Film: North America (2011) * Multiverse 10-Film: Europe (2012) * Multiverse 10-Film: Middle East (2014) * Multiverse 10-Film: Asia (2013) * Multiverse 10-Film: Africa (2014) Arriving Flight Productions Arriving Flight Productions is a US private entertainment company with movies, based in Burbank, founded on May 10, 2002, together with its parent company. It operated as a wholly owned subsidiary of Country-and-Date Productions, and is best known for movies and entertainment-based direct video features, including IMAX's licensing products, and the unit is the first and only one of the five assets to be the subsidiary of the parent company. Overview Arriving Flight Productions is the exclusive subsidiary of Country-and-Date Productions, and is best known for its entertainment and direct-to-video movies, as well as IMAX licensing products, including movies and spin -offs of TV based on Space Dogs. It is the first and only subsidiary of a parent company of assets. On June 14, 2018, the entire production company stopped working definitively. Filmography Film * ''The Force of Lines'' (2004) * ''Great Academy'' (2005) * ''Throning of the Lives'' (2006) * ''The Legend of the Spooky Tyes'' (2007) * ''Nassin Pokons'' (2007) * ''Great Big Maniac'' (2008) * ''Metroman'' (2009) * ''Ultimate Hamaics'' (2010) * ''The Great Protocation of Doom'' (2010) * ''Electro Spookies'' (2011) * ''Magic in Love'' (2011) * ''Solutions'' (2012) * ''Odd Squad'' (2013) * ''Left to Right'' (2014) * ''Stopping Time'' (2015) * ''Humanity's Destruction'' (2015) * ''Ultimate Master of Doom'' (2016) * ''Science Fair of Love'' (2017) Television * ''Mr. Tofu'' (2002-14) * ''Reflex Action'' (2002-10) * ''Spike Jonze'' (2002-06) * ''Presto-to-Presto'' (2003-08) * ''Curious George'' (2010-12) Country-and-Date Productions Country-and-Date Productions is an entertainment license film company based in Burbank, founded on May 10, 2002, together with its subsidiary Arriving Flight Productions. He was one of the best-selling entertainment companies, and is best known for the films of Shuriken School. It is the first and only one of the five operating assets, with a subsidiary. Overview Country-and-Date Productions is the parent company of Arriving Flight Productions, best known for producing the filmography of Shuriken School. She is best known for producing the features of the Shuriken School license filmography, including Shuriken School: Future World and Shuriken School: The Ninja's Secret, launched in 2007. The company was closed from June 2018. Filmography Panting Man's Wounded Shoulder Films Presents Panting Man's Wounded Shoulder Films Presents is the production company, and is one of the assets. She is best known for producing classic films like ''The Sweet'', ''Throne of the Nightmares'', King of the World, and Zoneland. See also * Comedyverse and Dramaverse Enterprises * Sony Pictures Entertainment * Fox Entertainment Group * Time Warner * A&E Networks * NBCUniversal * Universal Filmed Entertainment Group * Sony Pictures Motion Picture Group Category:Comedyverse and Dramaverse Enterprises Category:A&E Networks Category:Fox Entertainment Group Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:Sony Category:NBCUniversal Category:Sony Pictures Motion Pictures Group Category:Multiverse Category:Time Warner Category:Multiverses